Amnesia
by Pewderp
Summary: Crossover between Amnesia: The Dark Descent, also small bits from Justine, and Glee. Let me tell you one thing. It's shit. Please don't bother posting a comment because I'm actually not sure if I should take it down or not. So uhm. Yeah. /daniisaterriblewriter.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"This is a beautiful castle, don't you think?" Archeologist Blaine Anderson looked around, at all the paintings and furniture, and then at Mike Chang. "I guess it is, I'm not really into these historical buildings anyway." They followed the maid into the old archives, and then to another grand hall. The maid opened huge wooden door, and gestured Blaine and Mike should go in first. "I was already wondering if you two were going to show up.." Baroness Santana Lopez stood up and walked towards the two archaelogists, giving them a warm welcome. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Santana Lopez, baroness of the Brennenburg Castle." They shaked hands and sat down after the two archaelogists introduced themselves. "Now, Mr. Anderson, could you tell me again why you two came all across Europe to visit the Brennenburg Castle?" the baroness asked. Mike looked up, but Blaine answered: "Not exactly Europe.. We're from England. Anyway, we're here because of the letter you sent us, I thought we made that clear, Miss Lopez." Santana took a sip from her glass of wine and nodded. "Ah yes, I forgot. About that, I think we might be able to solve that case, just let me take a little while to think about a solution. I'll have to return to my study in order to find some more information, it's not exactly a regular case, you know." she said. The maid had already prepared two glasses of wine for Blaine and Mike, so Blaine took a sip of his glass and looked around once more. The walls were decorated with beautiful art and even the bookshelves looked perfectly in shape, even though the castle itself was rebuilt so many times. The baroness had probably lost count of it, Blaine thought. "Uhm, I'm not trying to be rude, but we're pretty tired, maybe it's better if we discuss this tomorrow?" Mike asked the baroness, who frowned. "If you really think that would be better, then I suggest you take them to the guest room, Rachel?" the baroness looked at the maid, apparantly her name was Rachel, who nodded and already walked to the door.

And so, they arrived in the entrance hall again. "Refinery? Why does this castle even have a refinery?" Mike asked Rachel, who opened the door to the refinery. "We don't exactly know why this castle has a refinery. The baroness wanted to redecorate the rooms so it'll probably be used as a new study." Rachel answered, while she pulled a tinderbox out of a drawer from small desk next to the door. Then, she picked up a candle from the desk and used the tinderbox to light it up. Blaine started to wonder why Rachel was still using tinderboxes to light candles, but then he realized it would be better to remain silent until they arrived at the guest room. The baroness already noted that they didn't get many visitors, so this would probably be new to Rachel. From the refinery to the cellar archives, all the way down to the archive tunnels, the castle was huge, it took them a while to get to the back hall. Despite that, it all seemed to be worth it. The back hall was beautiful, the staircase, the statues, everything. It even had a beautiful fountain in the middle of the hall. "Come on Mike, you have to admit, this view is stunning." Blaine said when they stood on the balcony of the staircase and looked over the huge hall. There were two doors on the balcony, one to the guest room, and one to the study. Rachel opened the door to the guest room and said: "Now, if you ever need something, I'm usually at the study, it's the door right next to this one. Sleep tight." and then she left the room. Mike closed the door, and looked at the guest room. "This doesn't look like how I imagined it.. It's... It's better." He sat down on the huge bed and saw Rachel had already brought their stuff in. "Well, goodnight Mike, it's been a pretty rough day." he said. After he took a look at his pocketwatch, he knew it would be better to go to bed now. Somehow, after sunset, the fairy-tale varnish of Brennenburg turned to an eerie gloom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Blaine woke up at 3 in the morning. There was a knock on the door. Rachel came in. "Blaine? Are you okay? I thought I heard someone screaming.." she said, and gave Blaine a worried look. Blaine blinked a few times and said: "I'm okay.. But that scream.. It wasn't me, nor Mike.." he looked at Mike, who was still asleep. Rachel sat down on the bed and said: "Strange.. I'll try to figure it out tomorrow, you should go back to sleep." She left the room and slowly closed the door. Blaine was terrified by that scream, he didn't dare to go back to sleep again. He tried, but it was no use. Blaine sighed. He was able to hear Rachel's footsteps from the back hall, the sound of high heels, stillettos. She's probably busy, he thought. So, out of curiousity, he changed clothes grabbed a candle and lit it with a tinderbox. Then, he walked out of the guest room, down the stairs, into another hall. This hall was also full of statues, it was kind of creeping him out. "God, this place looks terrible at night.." There was only one door in this hall, it was the door to the machine room and it contained a machinery to power the elevator in the hall. But of course Blaine wasn't exactly aware of that, nor did he want to go inside to check on it. He didn't even understand how Rachel was able to walk through this huge castle at night, alone, in the dark. The candle only lit up a small part of the hall, but he was able to see the door to the elevator. He slowly walked closer to the door, and when he got there, he tried to open it. "You have to be swift, Blaine.." he said to himself, he didn't want to wake anyone up, especially the baroness. In fact, Blaine didn't even know if she was asleep. What if she was awake, in the study? Or on her way to her bedroom? Or worst case scenario, behind him. Who knew? She could be anywhere. He quickly opened the door, and turned around to see if no one was looking. "It's me, Rachel, don't panic." Blaine turned around and saw Rachel a few meters behind him. She walked closer and asked: "So you saw it too, huh?" Rachel looked at the elevator, carefully taking Blaine's candle. "I was never allowed to use it.. I must say that I've gotten a bit suspicious lately.." she said, and turned her head to Blaine. "We could take a look down there, you know.." Blaine answered, as a small grin appeared on his face. "I was hoping you'd say that. Unfortunately, I have to watch over the baroness. I'll make an excuse for you, though. Okay?" She gave Blaine the candle, and smiled. Blaine smiled back. He still wasn't sure why Rachel wanted him to go down the elevator, but maybe she just didn't have the courage to do it. She didn't seem like on of those types who like to spend their time alone in the darkness. "One more thing.. If the baroness finds you.. You can just tell her you're lost. Happened to me once, she'll fall for it. And if you need me, I'm right here in the hall, I'll wait for you." Rachel whispered to him, to make sure no one besides Blaine would hear her. It seemed like she was pretty curious about the elevator.

So, Blaine opened the door again and stepped inside the small room. It gave him some kind of claustrophobic feeling, even though he wasn't. However, there was one phobia that had always followed him ever since he was a child. Blaine was extremely nyctophobic, although his fear of the darkness wasn't enough to stop him from taking the elevator. "Curiousity killed the cat.." he said, and pulled the lever. Nothing happened. Not even a sound. He walked out of the small room and closed the door. "Rachel?" he asked, and looked around to see where she was. "I'm right here." Just a few meters away from him, Rachel was sitting next to the fountain, probably so she could keep an eye on everything. "The elevator isn't working.." Blaine answered. Rachel stood up and pulled a key out of her pockets. "There's a door just around the corner, near the elevator. That's the machine room. If you enter it, you have to go down a few stairs to get to the device you're looking for." Blaine kept wondering why the elevator wasn't working. Did the baroness do that on purpose? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out what was going on in this castle. Not because he got suspicous, he just didn't feel safe or comfortable at all. 'Enjoy your stay', suddenly didn't sound so welcoming at all. Blaine felt like he was trapped. As he opened the door, he realized something. So, he walked into the back hall again, and found Rachel sitting on the stairs. "You don't happen to wear high heels, do you?" Rachel slowly pulled up her dress. "No, ballerinas. I can't walk on high heels, I'd fall straight forward after the first step. Why?" She wasn't sure if she was following him, but she answered the question anyway. Blaine remembered he heard footsteps after Rachel walked out. Well, not exactly Rachel's. If it was Rachel, he would've heard her footsteps when she was behind him while he was checking on the elevator. Those weren't Rachel's footsteps. "Is there anyone else in this castle who walks on high heels?" he asked. The only one Rachel could think of was the baroness, who was used to late-night work in the study. "I guess you have a point there.." Blaine said, looking at the fountain. He pulled the key out his pocket and thanked Rachel for helping him. "My pleasure." Rachel said, and smiled.

Blaine entered the machine room. It was all dusty, and the stairs creeked when he stepped on it. Good thing Rachel was patrolling the halls. Some doors were still opened, and some of them weren't. Blaine thought it would be better not to open them, he didn't want to get distracted. He went down the stairs, and he reached the last door. For a brief moment, he hesitated whether he should open it or leave it this way. He didn't have to open it, or to get the elevator working, he didn't have to stay here at all. "Don't be such a coward.." he said to himself, and opened the door. A gasp escaped his mouth, all for nothing, though. The only things in the room were a few cogs that were teared down from the device, and the device itself. Blaine smiled, and said to himself: "I'll only have to put these back and them I'm all finished.." He picked the cogs up from the ground, and put them back again. The device should work now. It made a sound. Was that good? Blaine didn't know. Something happened, either good or bad. He made his way back to the hall and looked around when he locked the door, just to see if anyone was looking. Nobody was around. Only Rachel, still sitting on the staircase, but she looked a little strange, somehow. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked, and gave the key back to her. "The baroness came out of the study, I was afraid she was going to take look into the guest room, luckily she didn't. I guess I'm just shocked.. But despite that, I'm fine." she answered. She put the key back in her pocket, and noticed Blaine was looking at another door. "That's the storage room.. We can take a look if you want to." Blaine shook his head. "I'd get you in trouble, even more trouble when the baroness finds out about the elevator and the machine room." Rachel frowned. "I'm sorry, did I give you the impression you weren't allowed to enter the storage room?" she asked. Blaine shook his head again. "No, you didn't.. I just don't want to get you in trouble, that's all." He looked at his pocketwatch. 5 am. According to Rachel, he had three hours left until the baroness would return to the old archives. "Let's go." he said.

The storage room smelled weird, at least, to Blaine, it did. All kinds of potions were just standing there on the shelves, who knows how long they've been standing there? They walked down the stairs, which leaded to nothing but more shelves with potions on them. Although, there was one potion that caught Blaine's attention. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing at the potion. Rachel looked at the potion, and said: "That's Laudanum, it was used for medical treatments. I highly doubt you'll ever need it but if you want to take it, go ahead." Blaine grabbed the potion and put it in his pocket. They wandered in the storage room for a while, but didn't find anything useful. However, just when they wanted to leave, Rachel found a lantern and some oil. "This could get useful!" Rachel said, her voice raising higher. Blaine smiled, opened the door to the back hall. They walked up the stairs, to the balcony, and Rachel waited outside while Blaine got in the guest room to wake up Mike. Mike was still asleep, honestly, Blaine didn't really expect him to do anything else. "Hey, Mike, wake up." he whispered to him. Mike slowly opened his eyes. "Are we gonna have breakfast already...?" he asked, he still sounded sleepy. Blaine shook his head. "No, but I need you to make an excuse for me if I don't show up for breakfast. I still have some things that need to be done." Mike nodded. Blaine left the room and after Mike closed his eyes again to sleep for the last few hours he had left. It seemed plenty enough time to Mike, but to Blaine, it felt like he needed more time to fully investigate the whole 'case'. After he closed the door, he asked: "What time does the baroness usually get up?" Rachel started to think, and answered: "Depends. If she still has some late-night work, she usually sleeps longer, but since I've been hanging around in the back hall all night, I'm not sure what she did when I was gone." Blaine frowned. "She could bust us when we try to go down with the elevator." Rachel added, who certainly did not want to lose her job because of this. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take that risk." Blaine answered.

The machine was fixed, and the elevator should be able to work, Blaine thought. He stepped into the small elevator, once more, and waited for Rachel to come in. The claustrophobic feeling in Blaine's head returned, and this time it was even worse since there were two people inside the elevator. He closed the door, and when Rachel nodded, which was a sign that she was ready to go, Blaine pulled the lever. At first it went down smoothly, just like they expected, but somehow, the elevator stopped. Rachel started to feel uncomfortable. "I you made sure it was safe!" she said, as she started to panic. "It's probably over a hundred years old, what did you expect?" Blaine said, who slowly started to lose his temper while the elevator suddenlt started to shake violently. It gained speed. And boom. It fell right down and crashed.

Blaine opened the door, which still seemed to be intact, and let Rachel get out of the broken elevator first. "It seems like we need to find another way back.."he said to himself, hoping Rachel wouldn't hear it, since it sounded so obvious. "What is this place anyway?" Rachel asked, and looked around and saw nothing but an empty space filled with dusts and old statues. "I guess there's only one way to find out.." Blaine answered, and walked to the huge door at the end of the room. He opened it, and saw a long corridor, with what appeared to be cells. Some were open, some were closed. He didn't even know if there were actually people locked up in those closed cells, but curiousity got the best out of him. He wanted to pass through, but something stopped him. Rachel picked up a glass bottle of oil. "If we run out of oil, we probably won't find a way out." she said, and then followed him. The corridor was the creepiest part of the castle so far, Blaine thought. He was able to hear his own footsteps, loud and clear. Also Rachel's. He tried to compare them with the ones he heard after he woke up, but it was no good. Those weren't Rachel's footsteps. He already knew that, but he just wanted to make sure he wasn't hallucinating things. "Is there... another way up?" he asked, hoping Rachel would know. Rachel remained silent, so Blaine assumed she didn't know. And then, he realized something. He had been thinking about those footsteps all the time, so much, that he forgot about the most important part of the story; the screams. The lantern lit up a huge part of the corridor, and they walked past the first cell. Suddenly, Blaine heard the sound of chains being dragged across the floor. He froze there.


End file.
